Cheyenne Walker Sloan
by Chloe1
Summary: This is my first DM fic. Its a first in a family series about Steve Sloan and his wife Cheyenne Walker Sloan. Im not good with summaries you'll just have to read and review please no flames.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Diagnosis Murder or any of its characters.

She walked in with a bewildered look on her face, every man within the station turned to stare. She had long, wavy brown hair and a sun-kissed complexion she wore a black mini skirt with a white blouse. She focused in on Steve a smile spread across her face, she walked right up to his desk.

"Captain Neuman?" She asked for.

"He's not here I'm Lieutenant Steve Sloan, I'm in charge for now you could say." He gestured for her to have a seat and outstretched his hand.

"Cheyenne Walker." She returned the handshake.

"Cheyenne Walker that's quite a name." She beamed back.

"I have a little Cheyenne Indian in me, and when my family adopted me they decided to name me Cheyenne to keep my heritage alive and Walker was their name." Steve smiled back.

"Well is there anything I can help you with." Cheyenne just smiled back.

"Captain Neuman is my uncle I just moved to Los Angeles from Dallas, I was hoping to catch him at his office and go out to lunch." Steve glanced at his watch.

"Well Captain Neuman won't be back for a couple of hours, and it just so has to be my lunch break." Cheyenne let out a giggle.

"Oh it is, is it?" She smiled. Two hours later they were finishing up lunch at BBQ Bob's. 

"The food was excellent I can't believe you own the place." Cheyenne commented as she began to clean.

"Oh don't bother with that." Steve offered he then personally took their dishes back. "I best get going why don't you give me a call." She handed Steve a slip of paper with her home phone and cell phone number on it then slipped out the door. 

They continued to see one another on practically a daily basis, seven months later Steve is on the beach talking to his dad.

"Dad I know it has only been seven months, but Cheyenne just seems like the one she is so stunning, she's smart, funny, and beautiful." Steve smiled just at the thought of her.

"You must really love her, I admit you've acted a little different ever since you started going out with her and she does seem like a special lady." Mark added his hands stuffed in his sweatshirt pockets as he stared at the surf.

"I know Dad, I'm crazy about her I've never been in love with anyone like this before. Do you think it's too soon to pop the question?" Steve looked at his father for approval.

"That up to you Steve and whatever you decide I support you a hundred percent. You just have to ask yourself these questions… Do you honestly love her, and are you willing to make a life long commitment." Mark then turned back to the house, he patted his son on the shoulder and left him to straighten his thoughts. 

The next night Steve took Cheyenne to one of the best four star restaurants in Los Angeles compliments of Steve's dad. Cheyenne was in a long, black dress with spaghetti straps that crisscrossed in the back and she had pulled her hair back in a ponytail curling the tips. Steve fumbled with one of the buttons on his jacket all night, anticipating his next move. After the waiter had poured them a second glass of champagne was when Steve had built up the nerve. He kneeled right beside Cheyenne not expecting him Cheyenne shot Steve several concerned looks he then pulled the out the ring out of his pocket and Cheyenne gasped.

"Cheyenne Walker I have loved you ever since the moment you stepped into my world, and I want to cherish this feeling for the rest of my life. Cheyenne will you marry me?" Several women held their breath as they sat and waited for Cheyenne's response. Tears built up in Cheyenne's eyes and she burst into her greatest smile, the one she had when she was really tickled by something.

"Yes, yes!" She cried. Steve then picked her up and hugged her. The observers then broke into tears and began clapping. 

ONE YEAR AND NINE MONTHS LATER

Cheyenne rolled over to face her husband he was lying there staring at her.

"How long have you been watching me?"

"Not long 1, 2 hours maybe." He smiled, Cheyenne returned the smile she then felt a little kick inside her.

"Oh." She squealed in delight, she then took Steve's hand and rested it on her stomach.

"Feel that? Feel the babies kicking?" Cheyenne was nine months pregnant with twins. The baby gave another kick. Steve smiled, and gave his wife a kiss.

"Sure do." Steve then sat up. "I got to go to work." Cheyenne frowned she stood up to follow him.

"I wish you didn't I know you love being a cop, but with the babies coming so soon, I just worry to much." Steve removed his badge and gun from the drawer. 

"I promise I'll be careful now you don't worry yourself you know your doctor said that stress is not good for you or the babies." Cheyenne nodded.

"Just be careful." 

"I promise."

"And if…"

"And if anything does happen I'll make sure Jesse or Dad tells you, but don't you worry the only thing you should concern yourself over right now is what type of wallpaper you want me to border the nursery with." Cheyenne gave him a kiss on the cheek as he stepped out the door.

"Love you!" She called after him.

"Love you too, I'm getting off early tonight, but don't bother with dinner I'll swing by BBQ Bob's and grab us something." Cheyenne had been craving BBQ throughout her pregnancy. 

Steve arrived at work several case files were already piled on his desk. 

"Lovely." Steve commented and he sat down to get to work.

Cheyenne was at home curled up on the couch wearing capris and a t-shirt she sat reading her favorite book and sipping at some raspberry ice tea. 

"Hello!" Amanda called as she slipped in, the sound of grocery bag crinkling could be heard. "Hope you don't mind I brought some groceries some healthy snacks for you and your babies." Cheyenne laughed Amanda had been looking out for Cheyenne's health ever since she announced that she was pregnant. 

Steve had just started working when he was ordered into Captain Neuman's office. When Steve walked in Captain Neuman gestured for him to shut the door.

"How is my niece?" Was his first question.

"Anxious, sir." Captain Neuman laughed and leaned back in his chair.

"That's Cheyenne for you. Unfortunately that's not what I called you in for. As you know Lieutenant Daniel was killed after being exposed as an under cover cop. That means I need you to bring down the Tao Gang." Steve nodded in agreement.

"You can count on me sir." Two hours later Steve was cocking his gun he gestured for his team to get in position, he then kicked down the door.

"Police freeze!" The Tao gang though was not going to easily give in they quickly returned fire. A bullet grazed Steve he grimaced in pain, and dropped behind a box he quickly took out two members, an officer dropped beside him.

"Lieutenant are you ok." 

"I'm fine for now, but it wouldn't hurt to call an ambulance." 

….What do you think, review and tell me but please no flames, I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible…..


	2. see no evil

Disclaimer in chapter 1. Ya'll know the drill R&R and please no flames, and thanks for the encouraging reviews I'll work on getting longer, and more chapters up as time goes.

Cheyenne burst through the emergency room door, her coat thrown over her arm, her heart pumping like crazy. She took in the emergency room in one glance, she grasped her stomach the babies were awake she couldn't concentrate. 

Jesse Travis, a long time friend of Steve and Dad, and now a good friend of Cheyenne, raced up to her. 

"Where's Steve?!" Was all Cheyenne could manage, she was out of breathe. Amanda had just left, when the phone rang.

_"Cheyenne it's Mark, there's been an accident it's best you get up to Community General as soon as possible." _Cheyenne couldn't even remember if she had hung up the phone she had just grabbed her coat and purse and ran out the door without a second thought. 

_"…there's been an accident…" _Were the words that haunted Cheyenne all the way to the hospital, rush hour traffic in L.A. was just starting up.

"Please God get me to Steve." She silently prayed. As faith would have it the route to Community General was the least crowded in the city. Cheyenne wasted no time as she parked her car and made her way as quick as she could to the emergency room.

"Cheyenne please sit." Jesse offered trying to comfort his friend, and business partner's wife down. 

"I don't want to sit." Cheyenne snapped. "I want to know what happened to Steve." She demanded quite bluntly. Jesse nodded in agreement.

"Steve has been hit, in the shoulder he will be fine, we were successful in removing the bullet, Steve will have to go through rehab, but he will survive." Cheyenne's knees grew weak from relief. Jesse struggled to support Cheyenne as a male nurse assisted in placing her in a wheel chair.

"May I see him." She requested, Jesse smiled and took the handles of her wheelchair as he wheeled Cheyenne in the direction of her husband's room.

Once inside Steve's room, Cheyenne stood and walked over to his bedside. Cheyenne took his hand, and rested his palm on her stomach so he could feel the babies quick. Steve woke up and smiled at Cheyenne.

"They didn't call you up here for a mere scratch did they?" Steve asked with a hint of concern and teasing in his voice.

"I was in the neighborhood." She replied, smile across her face relieved to see Steve fine.

"Enough about me how are you?"

"Concerned, but better and the babies are as lively as ever." Steve laughed. Cheyenne could not hold back her tears anymore.

"Oh gosh Steve, I was so scared, I thought, I thought… oh I don't know what I thought. I was just so scared that our children would grow up without a father, and I can't take care of the children and be a architect at the same time, and…." Steve raised his finger to Cheyenne's lips.

"Shush, shush it's alright now I'm fine, honest I'm fine." Cheyenne's tears withdrew into sniffles as she wiped the tears from her eyes she gave Steve a smile.

"So when can you come home?" Steve sat up in bed.

"Now, I need to get that wallpaper up." Cheyenne looked concerned.

"No, no get Jesse to do it you need to rest." She gave a sincere smile. "You need your strength to hold your children." Steve was about to object, but decided it was best that he not worry Cheyenne any more.

"Alright, I'll ask Jesse but I want to get home." 

Two hours later the Sloans pulled into their driveway. Steve assisted Cheyenne out of the car as the made their way up the path they noticed the door was ajar. 

"Cheyenne did you forget to close the door?" Steve asked. Cheyenne shook her head.

"No I can remember closing and locking the door." She recalled. Steve gestured for Cheyenne to follow behind him as he slowly approached the door. The glass window on the door was broken. Steve pulled his gun from his belt.

"Stay close to me." He cautioned, Cheyenne nodded in agreement. Steve opened the door their home had no doubt been ransacked. As they moved their way in, a dark figure came out from the bathroom, after Steve passed. Cheyenne could only scream as the figure delivered a blow to the back of Steve's head, he then turned and stared Cheyenne straight in the eye. She could not even scream…

**Thanks for the reviews, I have another story I'm trying to post at the same time trying to update three stories, so I apologize in advance for any long period of gaps between chapters I will try to get them up as soon as possible.**


	3. The Threat

Disclaimer in chapter 1. To answer Lorrie's question yes I am a Walker, Texas Ranger fan as well that's exactly where I got the name. I think I was watchin' an episode at the time. Thanks for the encouraging reviews here's chapter 3!

The man covered Cheyenne's mouth, her screams were muffled as she looked into the eyes of a masked man.

"Sush, sush don't you scream." He took out a gun and pointed right at her stomach. "If you compromise, everything will be alright." The man casually led her out of the house and into a gray, unmarked van parked across the street. They drove off quickly heading toward one of LA's freeways.

"Why did you hit Steve, why did you take me?" Cheyenne finally demanded. The man who had taken her and the driver only gave a slight chuckle no response. Cheyenne stared out the side window as Los Angeles went flying by. There was no chance of escape without harming her unborn children. The man who had grabbed her dialed the phone. Cheyenne listened as he placed an anonymous tip to the Los Angeles Police Department of a robbery. He gave Cheyenne's house address and then hung up. He turned back.

"Your husband tried to destroy my business, we still have the drug ring, but I lost my brother during our raid. I lost someone close to me now it's Steve's turn. If he and the LAPD can not meet my demands then Steve will lose three very special people." Cheyenne tensed up and put on her brave face. Funny how people try to act so brave when it's so obvious that they're not. Cheyenne gave out one final prayer as they pulled off the freeway.

"Please God, somebody protect my babies."

****

Sorry I know it's short, but I got a lot to do as well as update my stories. Hope you enjoy I'll try to update after I update the rest!!


	4. A nightmare

Disclaimer in chapter 1. Thanks for the reviews keep them coming, please no flames. Here's chapter 4.

Steve woke up, his father, Jesse and the captain were all huddled over him. Steve moaned rubbing the back of his neck. A moan slipped his slips, as he rolled onto his side. 

"Steve try to remain still." Jesse minded, Steve waved him off. All of a sudden the memories of everything before he blanked off.

"Cheyenne? Where's Cheyenne?" Panic rose in his voice, Mark got a hold of his son's arm.

"Steve you have to calm down, you're still recovering from a gun shot wound, and have a mild concussion." Steve looked into Jesse's, his father's, and then the captain's eyes.

"Where's my wife?" He repeated this time, everyone's glance drifted off from Steve except for his father's.

"Steve whoever ransacked your home, kidnapped your wife. We have an eyewitness who told us they saw your wife being forced into a gray van at gunpoint. She appeared in good condition, just shaken up, we put an APB out and we hope to get her back as soon as possible." Mark explained. Steve shook Mark off.

"I need to get out, I need to search for Cheyenne." Jesse reached out to block Steve's way, but Steve plowed on through.

"Steve! Wait! You can't just walk out the door and expect to find her!" Captain Neuman called after her. Steve almost went, Steve answered after one ring.

"Hello." He snapped.

"Steve Sloan?" The voice asked.

"Who's asking?" 

"The one who's holding your wife and children."

****

What do you think? Sorry for the gap, it happens. Keep the reviews comin' and please no flames!-Thanks 


	5. The Ransom

I apologize for my editing mistakes, I'm not good at editing, period. I know it's a lil' fast and the chapters r short I apologize, but it will all work out in the end. Always check reviews for that is where I'll make my comments or admit my mistakes. As usual disclaimer in chapter 1, please R/R as always no flames they're no good.

"What do you want?" Steve demanded. 

"Not much. Mainly I just want you to suffer the way I suffered." The voice chuckled. Steve gripped the phone, his knuckles slowly turning white. "I have a list of demands for you to meet, if you meet them all then maybe I'll let your wife go." Steve gestured for a pen and pencil.

"First I want 1 million dollars, deliver that to the dumpster right outside Community General, any signs of cops or feds and your wife is dead. If you compromise then maybe we will return your wife, as long as you allow us free passage out of the country." The voice demanded.

"Wait…" Steve demanded but the phone clicked dead. Steve sighed, he looked over at the captain, Jesse and his dad.

"They want one million dollars, and passage out of the country, no cops." Mark let out a sigh, he had yearned for children so long, there was no way he was letting this jerk murder his daughter-in-law and grandchildren.

"I can get the money…" Mark began to offer, Steve shook his head no.

"Dad I can't have you do that." Mark raised his hand.

"That's my daughter-in-law, and my long anticipated grandchildren, money is not an issue, it passage out of the country that is." The captain shook his head no.

"That's practically impossible."

"There must be something we can do." The captain looked Steve over.

"There must be another option…."

"There is no other option, if we do not oblige to their demands then my wife and unborn children are dead!" Captain Neuman stood up and faced Steve square in the eyes.

"Dammit Steve she is my niece don't you forget, don't you think I want her back to? We must be reasonable though, we can not give people who have committed a crime free passage out of the country!" Captain Neuman snapped.

"Then what do you suggest we do?!" Steve demanded. The room grew quiet even the other policemen stood quiet. No one had an answer.

****

Like the ending? I know it's not my greatest chapter, it happens keep em' reviews comin' and I am workin' on the whole gap thing.


	6. Don't close your eyes

Disclaimer in chapter 1. I keep apologizing form my editing mistakes, keep the reviews comin' and please no flames. This chapter is short because it may be awhile before I update again.

Cheyenne sat on a cot next to the wall in a cold basement. She needed sleep, her body craved sleep, but she was too afraid she had to stay awake, she had to be aware of what was going on. She heard the voices of the men who kidnapped her above, she wrapped the solo quilt around her shoulders trying to think of what she was going to put in the nursery.

"I really wish Steve was here to tell me everything is going to be ok." She whispered images of Steve being knocked unconscious still haunted her. 

"Oh please let him be alright." She added. The voices above grew silent, they were silent for awhile after a few minutes a set of feet began to make their way to the basement door and descend down the steps. The figure of the man who rendered Steve unconscious lurked in the shadows of the basement. A chuckle slipped from his lips he slowly eased out of the shadows and towards Cheyenne, she plastered herself against the wall.

"Don't be frightened." 

"I'm not." Cheyenne snapped back.

"We just made our ransom call." He looked Cheyenne up and down. "The ransom is sheer nonsense I would not even comply…" His voice drifted Cheyenne did not want to think she blocked out him out, she blocked how tired her body was, she blocked out her hunger she blocked out everything.

"It's getting late why don't you lay down catch some sleep."

"I'm not tired." The man gave one last look over before returning back up the steps. 

"Even if it was Steve who killed your brother he didn't do it without some sense of remorse. He would never kill out of pleasure." The man paused half way up the steps he turned to look back onto Cheyenne.

"You say that only because you're his wife, and you're trying to save you and your children." He then continued back up the steps, closing the door behind him. Cheyenne curled up her eyelids grew heavy, but she couldn't go to sleep.


	7. Just Pray

Disclaimer in chapter 1. Y'all know the drill by now, R/R, no flames, and yes I think a monkey has better editing skills then I do, but were just going to not admit it. Another short chapter for you simple enjoyment. 

"I think I may have a solution." Jesse suggested, everyone was suddenly aware of Jesse, they all stared at him waiting for him to continue.

"What is it Jess?" Mark persisted, his patients slowly dwindling away.

"We can give them the one million dollars, real bill to guarantee Cheyenne's safety, and grant them access out of the country as soon as they release Cheyenne." Jesse explained.

"Jesse that's exactly what they want!" Steve snapped. Jesse shifted nervously, ignoring Steve's tone.

"See, but what I'm thinking is the minute they release Cheyenne and were sure she's safe we let them go, surely they're going to move straight for the border, all we got to do is stop them." Jesse finished. Low mummers were all over the room.

"It's possible, but what if the kidnappers have already thought of that, I don't think these guys are so naïve that they'd give away their ticket out of here up, what if they don't release her until _after_ they cross the border." The captain gave a reality check.

"Then all we can do is pray." Mark suggested. "Jesse's suggestion is currently the only logical one, it's either that or letting the kidnappers kill Cheyenne and get away." Steve sat on the couch rubbing his neck, he didn't want to be in this predicament, he didn't want to be part of the planning that may lead to the signing of his wife and yet-to-be born children's death certificates.

_"If only I'd gone by the book, and called for back up before entering my house. Then they wouldn't have Cheyenne."_ Steve silently scolded. Captain Neuman and Mark observed this the inner conflict of a soon-to-be father, devoted husband, and a cop.

"It's risky, but anything else would be pure suicidal and lead to the death of somebody. Dr. Sloan, start rounding up the money, I'll start getting teams assembled to block the borders." The captain was the one to make it final. He loved his niece he really did, but at the same time he feared he was letting a ring of drug dealers free. He decided to take Dr. Sloan's suggestion…and pray.


	8. Whisper I Love You

Disclaimer in chapter 1. I'm hopin' on closing this story soon, and beginning the next in the family series, tell if they're going a little fast. 

When Cheyenne woke up she was strongly uncomfortable. She could hear the voices and footsteps above. She shifted her position on the cot. How long had she been asleep, there was no clock. The babies kicked within, and morning sickness began to set in. The footsteps drew closer to the top of the steps and a set of boots descended down the steps. Cheyenne wished she could throw up all over who ever this man is. He paused at the foot of the steps, Cheyenne shifted uncomfortably though she couldn't see his eyes she knew they were concentrated on her. 

"You will be going home soon, they took the deal, as soon as we have the money and the guaranteed safe passage you'll be free to go." Cheyenne didn't say a word or show any emotion. The man returned back to the upper floor, without another word.

Time passed and this time two men came down stairs both had a gun and gestured for Cheyenne to get up and follow them. Cheyenne walked up the steps, it took awhile for her eyes to adjust to the bright light. 

"Let's go." Spoke the man that Cheyenne could of sworn was the man that spoke to her down in the basement. They got in a van and drove down the road, Cheyenne sat silently watching the world pass by.

"_Please let me get back to Steve, safe." _There was a lot of twist and turns and when they finally arrived at the rondevou point Cheyenne could spot Steve and her uncle standing in the middle of the alley with a briefcase in hand. She was pushed out of with the barrel of a gun, Cheyenne held her breath. Steve stood emotionless when he saw Cheyenne being urged out of the van with a gun anger flashed in his eyes. 

"I love you." Cheyenne mouthed.

"The money." One of the men snapped. Steve brought over the suitcase and opened it up.

"It's real you can go ahead and check." Steve assured. Cheyenne held her breath as the man accepted the suitcase, and his men inspected the bills. "And as soon as you turn over Mrs. Sloan your free to go." The man looked over at his men inspecting the bills, then at Steve, the captain, and Cheyenne. His eyes set in deep concentration. 


	9. Another Day

Disclaimer in chapter 1. As I said in chapter 8 this is one of the last chapters of this story, but I'm working on the next. Thank y'all for the reviews-and please tell me if the story is going too fast-thanks!!

"No." The man finally concluded.

"No what?" Steve snapped, he was close to loosing his temper he so wanted to take his gun out and…

"No, as in I'm not turning her over until we get to the border."

"Then forget the…" Steve was interrupted.

"Don't forget lieutenant, that I have your wife, and that you're seriously outnumbered. Besides if bullets started to fly there is no guarantee your wife wouldn't get hit." Steve licked his lips nervously, he looked over at his captain whose concentration was straightforward.

"We had a deal." Steve reminded.

"The deal was one million dollars and safe passage out _then maybe_ we'd let your wife go."

"Captain…" Steve looked over at his captain expecting him to do something.

"Steve we have to compromise with them, they have Cheyenne, and we are seriously outnumbered."

"Captain that's your niece, and we not going to COMPROMISE with any criminals who…"

"Temper, temper lieutenant." The man scolded. "Why if I had such a temper your wife would already be dead."

"You bast…" 

"STEVE!" The captain snapped. "Alright Tao you can go, just make sure you turn her over when you reach the border." The men snickered, one of them grabbed Cheyenne by the arm and began to drag her away. Her eyes were filled with sheer terror, they were going to kill her and the babies before they turned her over. Steve stepped forward, but her uncle blocked him.

"Steve..." she cried out. With that simple cry she noticed how much pain she had just inflicted on her husband. She was then stuffed into the van, and the van speed out of the alley.


	10. A Fairy Tail Ending

Disclaimer in chapter 1. I am so incredibly sorry y'all for not updating I've had every intention, but… Anyways thanks y'all for the reviews I hope this chapter is good enough to wait all this time for! Oh and I've never gone to Mexico so I don't exactly know the whole leaving from the US to Mexico thing is. Enjoy!!

Cheyenne sat crammed in the van while Steve and the captain followed in hot pursuit. They were only a few minutes from the border and Steve's mind was racing. As if a gun was trained at him his life with Cheyenne flashed before his eyes. From the moment she walked into the station and into his life, until the moment when she called out his name and was shoved into the van. 

The captain had made a call, but was speaking in Spanish and paid little attention. For the rest of the drive neither of them spoke a word. Steve's dad had called hoping that he had Cheyenne, but Steve did not talk long, he informed his dad he call him if anything happened and hung up. Steve knew he was guilty if he had not led the raid on the Tao gang then he and Cheyenne would not be in this predicament right now. Another possibility arose Cheyenne was so close to her labor date he didn't know what the Tao's would do if they got a hold of his children. At last Steve read a sign… 

NOW LEAVING THE UNITED STATES

Steve bit his lip, the moment of truth, the van came to a halt no one with border patrol approached the car in fact the border was vacant with a the exception of some border patrol men on the US side standing off beside their jeep. They sat there watching them intently. The member of the Tao gang piled out of the van Steve watched as Cheyenne was pushed out a gun square on her back. Captain Neuman slipped out of the driver's seat and Steve did the same. The men began to walk toward the border Tao and another man walked backwards their eyes on Steve and the captain. Cheyenne stared at Steve, her hands rested on her stomach, and she said nothing but silently observed Steve and her uncle. 

"Once we cross the border _then_ we _may_ let her go." Tao announced. Steve stepped forward, but Captain Neuman cautioned him under his breath. 

"Let them go Steve, everything is going to be all right." Adrenaline was rushing through Steve, his fingers twitched over the trigger. Steve watched as the men and Cheyenne stepped over the border between Mexico and the US. The men looked relieved the man beside Tao dropped his gun and picked up his speed to join the others. Tao then shoved Cheyenne forward and she anxiously made her way to the border Steve dropped his gun and raced to join her. Right over Cheyenne's shoulder he could see Tao aiming his gun right at Cheyenne.

"Cheyenne! No!" Steve yelled. He ran grabbing her up in his arms and twirling her around to shield her with his body. Two shots rang through the air. One hit Steve in the shoulder where he had already been hit in. Steve pushed Cheyenne down to the ground careful not to hurt her, he turned around to see Tao collapsed on the ground and the rest of his men were surrounded by a group of men in a uniform unfamiliar to Steve yelling in Spanish and English. The captain raced over to help Cheyenne and Steve as the Tao men were stripped of their weapons and ordered onto the ground.

"Steve are you alright?"

"The old saying lightning never strikes twice in the same spot must only work with lightning and not with bullets." Steve gave a response. He looked at Cheyenne.

"Are you alright?"

"A little shaken but I'm fine." Steve looked over at the men one approached the captain and they quickly exchanged a few words before the man turned around and assisted putting the Tao gang onto a truck.

"Who are they?" Steve asked. 

"Mexico's border patrol their commanding officer Juan Gonzalez Salas owed me a favor and apparently the Tao gang is also wanted in Mexico as well. That's who I was placing the call to." The captain explained.

"I can't even begin to thank them." Steve admitted.

"They were in fact thanking us, Salas and his men are good men, now come on let's get you two to a hospital." Steve assisted Cheyenne into the back seat and slipped in beside her, as the captain turned the car around and took off for the nearest US hospital.

"That looks like it hurts." Cheyenne voiced in concern her voice faltered as she pressed a rag against it to stop the bleeding.

"My shoulder is still numb from the last time I got shot there, its just another scratch." His eyes concentrated on hers. "But Tao was aimed right at you." Cheyenne's eyes weld up in tears.

"Oh gosh Steve I was so scared."

"I was to." Steve admitted using his good arm to take Cheyenne in. "You don't know how bad I wanted to kill him, but rest assure the Mexican government will give Tao what he deserves and more. And if he is ever set free which is highly unlikely the moment he sets foot on US soil we will arrest them again, and they will never be free." Cheyenne choked on her tears as she stared at her husband.

"I love you." She cried. Steve then took Cheyenne and gave her a long, over due passionate kiss. 

"Now what type of wallpaper is going in that nursery?"

****

Seven days later

Steve had been released from the hospital after 24 hours of observation, the day they returned to Los Angeles Cheyenne gave birth to two beautiful babies. A girl named Evelyn Nicole and a boy named Ewen Mark Sloan. Today the family was aloud to go home. At the Sloan residence Mark, Jesse, Amanda, Captain Neuman and a few other family members and friends gathered at the house to welcome the new family home. Evelyn was the spitting image of her mother and Ewen was the spitting image of his father. Later that night Cheyenne and Steve slipped the exhausted twins into their crib in their freshly wallpapered nursery. The wallpaper was titled "A Day at the Circus" with circus animal circling the room. Cheyenne and Steve stood back for a few moments as they watched their own flesh and blood sleep peacefully. They then closed the door behind them and headed to bed themselves.

"I'm so relieved we were able to get the house cleaned and have this all over before we brought Ewen and Evelyn home." Cheyenne whispered as she slipped under the covers wrapping her arms around Steve's bare chest.

"Me too." Steve agreed as he placed a kiss on Cheyenne's lips.

****

…. Well that is officially the end of this story, and as soon as I get an idea I'll work on another story featuring Steve, Cheyenne, Ewen and Evelyn. I hoped y'all enjoyed it please review (no flames) to tell me what y'all thought of it and what you would like to see in the next story….Thanks!! 


End file.
